In many different systems, an isolation barrier can be provided to enable communication of signals across a given type of the isolation. Existing solutions for providing isolation links include the use of magnetic pulse couplers, magnetic resistive couplers, capacitive couplers and optical couplers. Other isolation functions include control of high voltage circuitry.
However, the isolation provided by the different types of barriers can have consequences for implementations in certain types of circuit designs. For example, with capacitive isolation provided by way of capacitors present on multiple die, which can be multiple die implemented within a single integrated circuit (IC) package, the presence of isolation circuitry on each die has the presence of certain isolation circuitry that generally uses one of particular and often complex semiconductor processes. For example, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) process is typically used that provides for the ability to have many layers of metal circuitry to realize the isolation circuit. As one such example, these capacitive isolation barriers can be formed using a 0.25 micron (μm) process. However, as a special semiconductor process is used for the isolation circuitry, the ability to utilize such isolation circuitry in connection with certain types of circuitry that does not have such process limitations is restricted.